Why?
by Her Sweetness
Summary: [Oneshot] [RyouBakura fluff] Dreaming will let you do whatever you want. If you’re too… too scarred… or weak to do it in real life. [For Compfreak, winner of the Inspiration Award]


Her Sweetness: Hello. Hey, Computerfreak101, this one's for you girlie! Good job on winning the Inspiration Award and you asked how you won… Just read back on your reviews and you'll see.

Well, I hope this was what you were looking for.

…

Why?

"Ah…"

The hand supporting Ryou's head fell down onto the desk when he shifted. His head fell down, getting bonked by the hard wooden desk. "Geez…" He rubbed his forehead and looked up at his computer screen which was still on the document which he was writing his English Report on. He only had three words down thus far.

He sighed and looked out at the window, shades drawn and nighttime filtering in through them; he guessed he'd been asleep since about six or so. "Well, I can get this done tomorrow… It's too late to do anything now, anyway."

So, after getting his pajamas on, Ryou crawled into bed and turned off his night lamp. And as he snuggled deeper into the covers and was about to drift off, a yell reached his ears. Followed by a grunt and then a door slamming.

Ryou immediately lifted his head from the pillow, looking out into the hallway from his bed, the door was wide open.

"Um… Bakura? Is that you?"

"… Yes… Go to sleep, Ryou." Suddenly Bakura's form was walking by Ryou's door and it seemed he was dragging something behind him and that thing was kicking and screaming.

"Bakura! W-What have you got?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at his hikari and said cautiously, "… Ice cream."

"That's a lie!" Ryou got up and ran out into the hallway, tackling his yami to the ground and forcing him to let go of whatever he had. When Ryou looked back, he saw a spiky-haired teen getting up and shaking himself.

"… Yami?"

"Ryou, I demand you keep that… that _creature_ on a leash!"

Bakura snarled and began to get up, "Come here and say that to my face, you hack!"

"…" Yami ran away.

When Ryou heard the front door open and close, he sighed and got up as well, "Bakura, what did you do to him, _now_?"

"He was bothering me!"

"Bothering you, how? Exactly?"

"… Well, I was walking on one side of the street; he was walking on the other." Bakura cracked his neck, looking the other way, "And he looked like he might annoy me tomorrow… So I wanted to take care of him tonight."

"…" Ryou gave him a disapproving look.

Bakura made a whiny-puppy-noise in the back of his throat, indicating that he should not be looked down upon just because he wanted to kill Yami. Everyone wants to kill Yami. And Bakura was just following the crowd.

The hikari shook his head, pitifully and began to walk down the hallway, "Well, Bakura, since you interrupted me trying to get to sleep, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something?"

"No." He said, following Ryou, "I'd rather not eat at night."

"Aw, c'mon. It'll help you get to sleep." Ryou opened the fridge and dug around for a moment before pulling out a bowl of fruit salad and sitting at the kitchen table where Bakura had already seated himself.

"Why would I want to sleep? Sleep is boring. You don't get to maim the pharaoh in sleep."

"… Well," He thought for a second before answering, "… You have dreams when you sleep."

Bakura rolled his eyes, snorting, "I don't dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't dream."

Ryou blinked, putting a forkful of cantaloupe into his mouth and chewed slowly. "… What do you mean… You don't dream…? I mean. Heh, we… We all dream. It's just a part of human nature, you can't help it."

"I can." He said, simply.

"So then, what do you do at night?"

"I just… close my eyes until morning."

"Oh…" Ryou looked to the side, twirling his fork around in the fruit bowl once more and blinking, "That's kind of sad…" He whispered, "That… you don't dream."

"Why?"

He looked up from his food and sent a questioning glance towards his other, who seemed sincere in his question. He tilted his head, seemingly thinking, "Why… Why is it so bad not to dream…? Dreaming… Hmm. Well… dreaming is fun. And when you wake up… you don't feel like you've just entered and come out of a black void. Um… that's why."

"… There's nothing wrong with a void. I quite like it. And besides, when you've been alive for as long as I have, you grow out of dreaming."

"…"

"I can't even remember the last time I dreamed. So I don't miss it."

Ryou starred at him for a moment before looking down and continuing to eat in silence.

The wind shifted the curtains over the sink and the moonlight spilled out onto the kitchen table. The clock over in the corner was ticking and tocking and in the time that the two albinos were in the kitchen, the time shifted from midnight to one in the morning.

"…" Ryou was looking out of the window and had been eating his salad continually, but now he kept stabbing his fork in the empty bowl and wasn't even realizing it. Bakura gritted his teeth, not liking the sound it made and reached over the table, grabbing Ryou's wrist.

"What?" He asked, startled.

Bakura made a gesture towards the vacant dish and Ryou smiled, lightly, "Oh."

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Ah… Um. Just… That… That explanation I gave you for dreaming… it wasn't good. It didn't really explain it. So… Bakura, can I give it to you again?"

Nodding, he remained silent.

"… Dreaming…" Ryou looked down at the bowl, "Dreaming is like a do-over. Whatever happened… whatever you did that you didn't like or didn't agree with… dreaming will let you try again. Dreaming will let you do whatever you want. If you're too… too scarred… or weak to do it in real life. You don't have to be that way in dreams. You can do or say whatever you want… And you know the best part?"

"…" He shook his head.

"If you do something that you don't like… in a dream… you can try again the next night. And then again… Until you get it right. Dreams are like… life's erasers." Ryou looked up at him again, "As a matter of fact… dreaming is like your second life."

Bakura whispered, "But you always wake up."

"… Yeah. You do. But maybe… maybe one day, we _won't_ wake up." Pushing himself away from the table, Ryou got up and started walking out. But before he was all the way in the hallway, a voice stopped him.

"Ryou."

"… Yes?"

"If I were to dream… could I kill Yami…?"

Even though Bakura couldn't see his light, he heard the smile in his voice as he said, "Bakura… You can do what you want in your dreams… Just not in this house."

"…"

"Sweet dreams, Bakura."

"I don't…" He looked at the empty fruit bowl then back at the doorway, smiling, "S-Sweet dreams, Ryou."

Owari--


End file.
